I'll Protect You
by owldistraction
Summary: Along with about 20 other girls, Layla was abused and raped. They all escape, while Lea sticks to Layla. They are both picked up on the side of the road by Nathaniel, and end up living with him. Even after she explains her previous problem, she may be hiding a heartbreaking memory she doesn't want to share. Can Nathaniel heal her heartbreak or will he make it worse?


**For all of you that have read my other story that is still going on, don't scold me for writing this. It just suddenly popped into my head, and I didn't want to forget it. I'm going to write this and I'm not sure if it should be a oneshot or a multi-chapter story so if you could give your opinion on whether what it should be that would help a lot.**

* * *

I'll Protect You

Prologue

"I'm sorry! Please! Just don't hurt me!" I cried.

"You know I love it when you beg," the man growled as he licked my neck in what was supposed to be seductive, but was instead disgusting, and frightening.

"Get away!" I shoved him away from me. A quiet growl had me frozen to the spot. _Damnit! Why did I do that?_

"That was a bad idea Layla." The way he said my name was bone-rattling. I knew what was coming next. My throat was grabbed and I was shoved up against a wall. "You are a bad, bad girl." I clawed at my throat, desperately begging for air. "How should I punish you?"

"N…o," I managed to croak out.

He clicked his tongue disapprovingly, and threw me to the ground. My head bounced off the cold, unforgiving ground, and I gasped as a shock went through my body. "Get up!" He shouted, landing a kick at my ribs. I tried, but failed, to crawl away. His hand scratched at my leg, dragging me back to him. He roughly flipped me over, licking his lips. He lifted my light blue, thin cotton shirt up right under my bra. Freezing fingers lightly traced my stomach, as I shivered under his touch. "The workouts seem to help a lot with you ladies." This man gave us difficult workouts so whenever he wanted to _play_ with us we wouldn't be gross to look out. I don't see the point, since we barely eat anything, and our ribs are very close to showing through our skin.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sor-."

"Shut up!" I was slapped multiple times to where my face went numb.

The tears I'd been holding in for days threatened to spill over came flowing down my cheeks. The man yelled and stopped his roaming of my body to jump off me and deliver pain to my body. Kicks to the ribs and thighs, slaps to the face, and an occasional punch to the face or head. I was damn near unconsciousness when I heard a shriek, and he was pulled away from me. "Dumbass," I muttered as I witnessed a girl with long brown hair, and dull green eyes pleaded with the man. I had to compliment her bravery, although she would soon by crying nonstop, hiding in corners, and not speaking to anyone.

I glanced around the room and sighed. There were about 20 of us, including me, and out all of us, I'd been here the longest, and the one who confronted the man has been here the shortest time, and had yet to be _used_. I was still confused as to why I was still alive. I'd been here for about a year and half and had yet to cease to exist. There had been others before me, but they ended up dead or killed. The reasons are still unknown for some. A lot of the time, a girl who opposed too much was killed, and one who was too submissive was also murdered. I'm also curious as to why we haven't been found. Oh, that's right. We're presumed dead because the police assumes we've been killed. A lot of us have been missing for over 2 months.

Everyone has some amount of fire when they arrive, although they're scared out of their wits, but that soon dies as they realize there is no chance of escape. Mine has been burning for as long as I've been here, but I can even tell it's almost gone. All the others had burned out as I can tell by the dull, hopeless looks on their faces.

A scream interrupted my thoughts. The brunette had been forcefully shoved up against a wall. Terror was etched across her features. "Let's go!" He grabbed her hair forcefully and practically dragged to the room opposite where we sat huddled against a wall. Her eyes met mine, and I mouthed, _I'm so, so, so sorry._ She smiled faintly, and I wondered how she could smile in a situation like this. I hadn't smiled or laughed since I was kidnapped. The door was flung open only to be slammed shut as they entered the room where screams would be heard all night.

All of the girls prepared for the worst. We didn't even have to wait thirty seconds before a screech echoed throughout the entire room. We all winced and covered our ears, though that did nothing to muffle it. _No!_ The endless screams reverberated around the walls, in our heads, and in our hearts. The others were too petrified to do anything so I stood up, but one of the braver girls grabbed onto my wrist.

In the dim light it was hard to make out, but she had a red, frizzy hair pulled into a side braid, and dark blue eyes. She looked at me curious, and I whispered, "I'm going to stop him. Try knocking him, then grab the keys, and try to escape." She shook her head but let go.

I quickly snatched a chair from under the table and quietly crept towards the door. I opened it, begging it not to squeak. I surveyed the scene as it opened. I instantly wanted to puke my insides out. Fresh blood was on the bed, no doubt from the girl, as she was a crying mess while he raped her. Her eyes were shut tight, thankfully, she wouldn't see me, and mess up my plan.

I stalked towards the two, flinching every time the girl cried out. I raised the wooden chair, and brought it down on the man's head. He instantly crumpled into a heap on top of the girl.

She opened her eyes hesitantly and peered up at me. I gently looked at her, and shoved the man off of her. She cried out again as she was painfully raped and was obviously still a virgin. I helped her up and hastily put on new pants for her so when we did escape no one would notice blood-stained pants. I undid the keys they were around one of his belt loops. We left our abuser and rapist naked, and unconscious behind. I wrapped her arm around my shoulder and hobbled out of the room. All the girls out of the room smiled for the first time in months.

A couple, I realized, we lying on the floor unmoving. _Why? We didn't even know they were dead. Damnit!_ "C'mon, let's go before he wakes up," I softly called out. Some jumped to their feet, eager to leave, while others were slower.

I went ahead of the others to unlock the door. All of us relished in the fresh air we had so longed for. Just as quickly as we had exited, a few girls bolted away from their nightmare, some walked aimlessly as though they had nowhere to go. They did because all of them lived in the town next to this one, and I knew this because they told me what town they lived in, plus I also knew what town we're in now. After they shook themselves out of their trance they walked in a small group towards their homes.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl.

"Lea." She answered and looked around.

"My name is Layla, if you don't already know. Do you want to walk this way?" I gestured straight ahead where I saw a highway. We might get a ride. "I've got nowhere to go since I live a couple of states away." The girl looked at me in shock. "Yes, he lived in another state before moving because he was afraid of being found out."

"Yeah… sure… as long as I don't have to come back here," she whispered angrily.

We slowly walked, but I knew we wouldn't get anywhere going at this pace. "I know this seems cruel, but can you run yet? I don't think we will get anywhere quickly going at this pace."

"I can try, but I'm still sore." I nodded understanding before breaking into a trot. She followed my example, slightly limping but still managing to go much faster than what we were going at.

We made it to the highway, and as Lea was about to cross it, a car came tearing by us almost knocking both of us down. It didn't bother slowing down as it passed, and I don't think they even saw Lea and I.

Now that we were on the highway, far away from the terrible place, and safe we walked. Many cars kept going as they sped down the highway. Lea and I were about to give up on anyone stopping, since we had been walking for forty-five minutes, seven cars had passed by, none had bothered to stop, and we both were close to passing out, when I faintly heard the slight screech of breaks. A sleek, black Lexus pulled up beside us, the window rolling down.

A boy about my age with golden locks, warm honey colored eyes, looked at us concerned. He gave us a onceover. "Please help us…" I cautiously began.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"Raped, abused, kidnapped for over two months. Would you like me to explain further?" Lea said. Her humor at a time like this was still a mystery.

"Oh…" His mouth formed a perfect "o" and he glanced at us again. "Get in the car. I'll take you to my house," he said sympathetically.

He's letting us come home with him?! He doesn't even look the least bit suspicious! Although, I was surprised I was more than grateful for the help. We climbed into the car where Lea fell asleep on my shoulder immediately. I stared at the boy in the review mirror. He finally glanced at me, and smiled sweetly. I returned the smile though it was bitter. "Thank you so much. We both appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

My eyes felt heavy as he continued to drive, and I couldn't keep them open, but as I fell into sleep I felt relieved and joyful that I had finally escaped. I had been trapped in that hellhole for approximately a year and a half, had escaped, along with all the other girls, and had hopefully made two new friends. _I just hope I'm not kidnapped by that asshole again._ A smirk tugged at my lips, and I had no idea why. My eyes slipped close and I sighed at being able to finally have a peaceful sleep without waking up to a nightmare.

* * *

**So there it is! I kind of left the writing zone since my brother decided to interrupt me. And I thought I could write at three in the morning with being interrupted! Guess I was wrong! Anyway, please tell me what you thought of it. And about it being a oneshot, I think I've decided to do a multi-chapter story. I'm not sure when I'll update this since I've got Locked Away, but whenever I'm lacking inspiration for Locked Away I'll write for this one. And no these stories won't clash if you were wondering that. **


End file.
